Equestrian Pirates
by Autistic Writer
Summary: After a storm destroys the ship, Trixie and Gilda float on a wooden board until they come across some pirates, who want them to join their crew. However, as the days past Trixie feels something off about this crew. Will Trixie escape certain doom?


**Hello everyone, I bring you a story that I was challenged by Villain84 to make. I hope people love this story. I thought it was an interesting challenge to make as well. I am a fan of MLP and Ice age 4. So, here is the first chapter of the Equstriaian Pirates. Not sure if I am spelling that right. Hopefully, the MLP fans can correct me in the reviews. This will probably take place before Ice Age 4. In the MLP timeline, probably takes place after the Magic Duel. Yes, i do like Trixie. She is so amazing and impress...**

 ***Sees the audience* It's not like that. I mean she amazing, great, powerful, and beatifu... yeah i am just going to stop talking now. Let's just get to the story.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Ice Age or My Little Pony. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. Ice Age is owned by Blue Sky Studios._

Chapter 1: The Storm

Trixie has seen better days. She couldn't believe that Manehattan had this luxurious that she took without permission of some stallion that was talking to a mare for. She needed a break from all of her magic shows and this cruise was her ticket to rest and relaxation.

The unicorn approached the cruise ship, seeing everypony were either high on the social class or in the middle class. Trixie looked to herself looking presentable before presenting her ticket to the brown earth pony. Suddenly, crowds of ponies were being pushed aside as a griffon was making her way towards the ticket master. "Move out of the way, make way for me."

"Here you go," The griffon said. Trixie growled as she was almost put under the water. The griffon made her way up the ramp as Trixie shook her head. Once the ticket master cleared her, Trixie made her way up the ramp. She was going to find the griffon that rudely made her trip.

Trixie used her magic to trace the fallen feather that came from that beast. She locked onto it's signal and made a mad dash in hopes of finding that creature. As luck should have it, Trixie found the griffon eating some of the refreshmens inside the kitchen. Trixie was angry that she rudely blew past her without knowing who she was.

"HEY YOU!"

"Awww, is the little pony made that i almost tripped her." The griffon laughed before eating some of the fries that was on a plate.

"You are going to answer to me, do you realize who i am?" Trixie glared.

"Don't know, don't care." The griffon scoffed as she went to return to her food. She was starving. The frightened unicorn chefs were too afraid to talk to the griffon.

Trixie's left eye started to twitch while she stared at the griffon, who didn't care who she was. This made Trixie very angry. She used her magic to pin the griffon to the wall. "You listen here you birdy beast, you are speaking to the Great and Powerful Trixie. She commands you to stop and listen to her."

"Hey, let me go. This is so uncool."

"Well, Trixie doesn't care about being uncool. She cares enough for you to repeat that last few minutes ago and apologize for bumping into her." Her eyes were turning into fire.

"Fine, dweeb. I might apology." She said. "Now, let me go right now."

Trixie wasn't going to fall for such a trick. "Apologize now and then i might let you go."

 _She's good, i'll give her that._ The griffon thought. The griffon apologized in the most unconvincing way. "I'm sorry,"

Trixie levitated the griffon down. "I'm leaving. This kitchen already feels uncool."

As the griffon was about to leave, she smack Trixie's face with her tail. "By the way, the name's Gilda. Remember it."

Trixie rubbed her face with her hoof. She regained her sight and turned around. She shrieked when she saw the head chef returning to the kitchen.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN MY KITCHEN." He yelled.

The two unicorns, that were her witnesses, vanished in thin air. Trixie gulped as she had no defense of what truly happened. She even knew that Gilda would lie about it. she nervously said. "Trixie...can explain?"

* * *

Trixie groaned as she used her magic to clean up every dish that was in the kitchen. It wasn't fair. Gilda had caused the mess, but Trixie was cleaning up the mess that the griffon had made. The chef yelled at Trixie to get done with her work and leave his kitchen. The chef shook his head as he couldn't believe one of the guests was so hungry that she pigged out in the kitchen.

Once Trixie was done, she took off her headgear and fixed her mane. That griffon would be fried chicken once she finds her. Trixie went off to relax in the sun. The mare relaxed and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep having a dream.

In Trixie's dream, she felt she was on a different ship. She looked around as it felt very slippery. She looked up seeing that a pirate's flag was on the sails. She turned around seeing some shadows with their eyes glaring at her. Soon, her vision became clear seeing that she stood on one side of a prison cell. She saw the frozen bars containing a zebra. She then found herself wearing a bandana in her hair and a stripped shirt.

"What in Equestria is Trixie wearing?" She yelled and attempted to take off the shirt. Soon, she fell down in the ice, and felt that she was on a large hand of some monkey type creature.

"You are apart of my crew now, there is no escape." It said before dropping Trixie to the cold, icy water. The unicorn splashed around trying to see what was going on. "Help, Trixie needs help?"

"Of course you do, Great and Powerful Trixie." The griffon, Gilda spoke as she had her arms crossed as she glared down at her. "You ruined everything. I had the one chance of being part of a cool pirate ship and you just ruined it. Well, let's see how a puny little pony like you survive being in water. Gilda smirked before she presented a large bucket of water and began to put it on her.

Suddenly, the mare woke up from the dream she had. Her mane and coat was wet. She looked up seeing the griffon was laughing with a small bucket of water.

"GILDA!" Trixie growled.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping like that. So, i thought you might need to get a little wet." Gilda was laughing in the air, but not before she saw a blob of water splashing her. "HEY!"

"Two can play that game. What's wrong? Does the griffon hate getting her wings wet?"

"Oh that is it, you are so going to get it." The pony and griffon started to having a water fight on the ship and near it. Trixie and Griffon's water fight soon was turning into a talon to hoof fight as they wrestled with one another. They didn't realize that there was an approaching storm coming towards the cruise ship.

"AHHHHH, there's a storm." A pony cried out.

Trixie and Gilda stopped their fighting to notice that there was a storm approaching them. Gilda saw the other pegasi leaving the ship. Gilda lifted her wings and Trixie looks at her.

"Look, being on the ship was nice and all, but i am going to head out. See you losers later." Gilda thought she was home free, but she didn't see the thunderbolt, that quickly struck her down. She crash lands right next to Trixie. The mare couldn't help but laugh at the misfortune of the griffon. "What happened to your great plan of flying away?"

"Shut up, dweeb and help me up." Gilda offered her talon to Trixie. She wasn't going to fall for Gilda's trick. "No thanks, i like my mane to stay like this."

Trixie ran off to find some life boats for them to use. Trixie saw that all the life boats were all gone. There was none left and no ponies were around. Trixie stomped her hoof feeling that Gilda was to blame. The griffon flew right next to her.

"All the boats are gone. What are we going to do?" Gilda panicked.

"We're going to try and fly our way out of here?" Trixie said

"Don't you remember that i got shocked the last time I tried to fly out of here?"

"Well, if you can get me on your back, maybe Trixie can use a barrier spell on you?"

"Fine," Gilda said before lowering herself for Trixie to ride on. "Don't tell this to any of your friends. I don't feel like talking about this."

"Trixie doesn't have any friends, but if she did, she shall keep her lips sealed." Trixie sighed before she put her body on Gilda's. The unicorn concentrated before a large light blue bubble forms around Gilda. The griffon flew up feeling confident in the barrier.

"Thank goodness. Maybe your not such an uncool mare after all."

"Give Trixie some hope. She can cast a powerful barrier spell."

As the two flew away, the thunder bolts was striking the barrier, which was cracking it, little by little. Gilda was now losing her confident in the barrier. "Come on, i see the exit."

More thunderbolts were disrupting the barrier as Trixie tried to focus on repairing the barrier. However, the thunder bolts were striking the barrier faster than Trixie could repair it. Gilda tried to increase her speed, bu the thunderbolts were making it difficult for the griffon to focus. Suddenly, the thunder broke through the barrier. it hit both Gilda and Trixie and the two started to hurl down towards the ground.

SPLASH!

Both of them hit the water. Luckily, pieces of the ship came bye. Gilda managed to find the unicorn and pull her on the large block of wood. Trixie and Gilda kept their backs to one another. Gilda mocked Trixie.

"Oh, my barrier will hold. We can just fly over there."

"Trixie was sure it would hold. She is very sorry. At least, things can't possibly get any worse." Trixie giggled before feeling the drops of rain.

Gilda groaned. "You just had to say that, didn't you?"

Gilda lifted her head as she saw a bird with a blue webbed feet moving in the air.

"Hey, that looks like a bird. HEY YOU?" Gilda yelled. "Over here. We're over here. Can you help us?"

It flew away as Gilda groaned. Trixie smirked. "Let's just row our way out of here."

* * *

The bird flew over to the ship as he carefully landed to where his captain was.

"Captain, i spotted a wrecked ship. There were only two survivors. They are creatures i have never seen before."

"Good, they might need our help. Let's not keep them waiting. MOVE OUT" The captain smirked before humming a small tune.

* * *

 **Well, things certainly turned interesting.**

 **I know the last part might be familiar to everyone, but it was a way to end this chapter. Now, i am not sure how well this story will turn out. I hope it turns out good. But, i would like to here your thoughts on it. Did you like it or not like it. Give me your opinions and i will make sure to keep this going.**

 **So, until then, see you later.**


End file.
